


Young Hearts

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M, Past sexual assault/manipulation, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Frederick would like to kiss Ben, but Ben's not quite comfortable with that.





	Young Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pre/Post Series day for Falling Skies Week!

“I would like to kiss you,” Frederick announces one day.  

Ben freezes.  They’re sitting together on a rooftop, like they usually do when they hang out.  There’s something about the darkness and the solitude that they both find comforting.  Probably because they’re both the object of public spectacle when they’re out, especially together.

“What?” Ben says, mostly to buy himself time to think.

“I have witnessed the human act of kissing.  Humans use it to express deep romantic feelings for each other, and I believe we have such feelings,” Frederick explains.  “It seems strange, but ultimately I believe it would be enjoyable if done with you.”

“Kissing.  Right,” Ben says, looking out over the city.

There are a few dots of light, from where they’ve restored parts of the power grid, but most of the light still comes from the moon.  It’s a crisp, clear night.  

“If you do not share my feelings, I understand,” Frederick says.  “I apologize for misunderstanding the nature of our relationship.  Such emotions are wholly-”

Ben reaches for Frederick’s hand, squeezing to silence him.  He knows how Frederick can get going when he gets nervous.  

“No, you haven’t,” Ben says.  “It’s… not you, I promise.”

“Something is the matter,” Frederick says, squeezing Ben’s hand.  

“I had my first kiss a couple years ago.  Karen used the spikes to manipulate me, and we ended up kissing.  A few years later, Maggie got the spikes put in her back, and they made us feel things.  We kissed, too, and it was totally out of our control,” Ben says, taking a shuddery breath as he tries to push the memories away.  “It was never good.”

“Kissing is not something you associate with positive feelings,” Frederick says.

“Not right now,” Ben says.

“We do not ever have to kiss.  That does not diminish the things that we feel for each other,” Frederick says firmly.  He wraps a warm arm around Ben.  “It was merely something that I had witnessed.”

“I definitely want to, one day.  Everything still just feels so raw, and I’m still sorting through a lot of feelings,” Ben says.  “So, I’m not saying no, just not yet.”

“As long as you are happy, I am happy,” Frederick says.  

“I’m getting there,” Ben says.  “I promise.”

* * *

Ben expects it to be a revelation, when he’s ready to kiss Frederick.  After all, he already wants to; it’s just too twisted up in bad feelings for him to actually do it.  So when the twisty knot in his stomach disappears, when the thought of someone else’s lips against his no longer makes him feel like there must be some kind of ulterior motive, it seems like there should be a flash of light or  _ something _ .  

But they’re walking along the Potomac one night, hand in hand, when Ben realizes that he finally feels comfortable with the idea of kissing Frederick.  More than that, it’s something that he wants, and it doesn’t make him feel twisted or ashamed and it hasn’t for a while.  Maybe it’s because he’s been talking with Hal about it, too.  Maybe that helped more than he thought.

“Hey, Frederick,” Ben says, stopping them and turning to face Frederick.  He takes in the now familiar lines of Frederick’s face.  Somehow, the Volm ambassador to Earth has become the most important person in the world to him, outside his family.  “Can I kiss you?”

“Only if you want to.  Do not feel as if you have to,” Frederick says.  

Ben reaches up to cup Frederick’s face in both his hands.  Frederick’s skin is leathery under his fingers, but still so soft.  This close, he can feel Frederick’s body heat, and his breath warms Ben’s face.  

After a moment, Ben leans forward and presses his lips to Frederick’s.  He’s gentle and careful, almost waiting for the familiar scared feeling to start. 

Frederick sets his hands lightly at Ben’s waist, clearly uncertain about what to do.  It’s okay, though, because the knot starts to twist in Ben’s stomach again.  Part of him wants to push through anyway because his feelings are so dumb, but he knows that Frederick wouldn’t want that.

“You are feeling uncomfortable again,” Frederick says, “but I am here.  I am here because I enjoy spending time with you, and I have no ulterior motives.”

Ben smiles, hands sliding down to rest on Frederick’s shoulders.  “I know.  It’s just taking my brain to catch up with what my heart already knows.  I’m sorry.”  

“I do not mind, so long as you believe me,” Frederick says.  “I enjoy spending time with you, no matter what we do.”

Ben takes Frederick’s hand again and they keep walking.  He looks up at him slyly.  

“Even when we’re in committee meetings all day?” Ben teases.

Frederick huffs.  He  _ hates _ committee meetings, and Ben knows it.  

“Your presence makes committee meetings more enjoyable than they could ever be otherwise, even though I would rather spend time with you alone,” Frederick finally says.

Ben flushes despite himself, nudging Frederick gently.  “Yeah, yeah.”

“I am completely in earnest, I assure you,” Frederick says.

Ben knows it, deep down in his bones.  He knows when Frederick touches him, there’s no ulterior motive.  When he says sweet things, it’s entirely genuine.  And together, they’ll be okay.


End file.
